1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television mount devices and more particularly pertains to a new television mount device for suspending a television from a ceiling and for allowing selective movement of the television along the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of television mount devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,903 describes a similar device for holding a data processing device that is configured to selective move the data processing device horizontally or vertically. Another type of television mount device is U.S. patent Appl. No. 2002/0194792 having an elongated pole which is suspended from a horizontal support and which has a mount configured to hold one or more display screens. The pole is selectively movable along the horizontal support. A television-viewing stand that may be controlled by a remote control is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,622.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for supporting a television from a ceiling. The device should be adapted for moving the television within a room and also adapted for selectively rotating the television to a desired angle with respect to a viewer of the television.